


Christmas Shopping

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006. Written for ellierosemarie who wanted Snape/Lupin shopping for Christmas presents.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellierosemarie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ellierosemarie).



> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006. Written for ellierosemarie who wanted Snape/Lupin shopping for Christmas presents.

“I don’t see why we have to buy Potter a present.”

“Because Ginny has invited us to their party and it’s Christmas and you will do as you are told.”

Snape raised an eyebrow at Lupin’s unusually aggressive tone. “Isn’t Christmas supposed to bring out the best in people?”

Lupin’s shoulders stiffened, aware that he was being mocked. “I’m going next door. Why don’t you do some of your own shopping in here.”

Snape watched as Lupin stormed off. “Finally,” he murmured under his breath, pleased that his plan to get rid of Lupin had worked. He quickly went over to the cabinet where Lupin had been admiring a beautifully bound, and expensive, first edition of _Dark Arts of the Druids_. “I’ll take this,” he told the shopkeeper and then waited impatiently as it was gift wrapped for him.

Snape then shrunk it with his wand and hid it in his coat pocket before sauntering out to meet Lupin who was laden down with several bags.

“Oh, Severus, I’m sorry about snapping at you before. I know you don’t like shopping. Why don’t we call it a day and get some lunch?”

“Well, if you are sure.” Lupin nodded pleasantly and began to lead the way. Snape smiled to himself and patted his pocket, eagerly awaiting Christmas morning for the first time in years.


End file.
